A Titanic story, true love
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: The love story of Jack and Rose, starting before the ice berg...but what would happen if there was no iceberg to hit? Would Jack and Rose be together? Read and find out...
1. The news

_Hi my name is Lucia and I have just become a member_

_This is a story I wrote about the Love story of Jack and Rose from James Cameron's Titanic. I have started the story just before the iceberg, but there is no iceberg to hit._

_This is my first story so please comment! Give me any suggestions about what should happen next or if there are any characters I should introduce into the story. Keep a check every few days as I will continue to write more chapters as it is 'a work in progress'. If there are any spelling errors- I apologise in advance__ though me and my friends have tried to get rid of them but, there could still be a few in there( I'm not exactly the best at English). Here are the first two chapters...enjoy!_

**Titanic- True love...**

**CHAPTER1**

'When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you Jack'

'This is crazy' Jack smiled.

'I know…that's why I trust it'

Jack and Rose gazed into each others eyes, and for a moment it seemed like there was nobody else in the world, they then passionately kissed under the starlit sky. Rose then broke away from the kiss.

'Jack, I have to call off the engagement with Cal, tonight.'

'Ok'

'Can you come with me?'

''course I will'

They then headed back to the first class entrance. The warm air made it seem like the boat deck was made of ice, so Jack dumped his coat on a chair before proceeding in after Rose. As they went along the corridor to her state room, Lovejoy beadily watched the two of them pass him hand in hand.

'We've been looking for you miss.'

'Really? Doesn't that make a change?' Rose remarked sarcastically.

As Rose continued to the room she paused before opening the door. She turned around.

'What?' Jack said. She looked behind him and Lovejoy was trying to drop the heart of the ocean into his pocket.

'What do you think you are doing?' Rose shouted in disgust.

Jack turned around and Lovejoy froze. Jack then pushed Lovejoy aside; Rose grabbed the diamond, retook Jack's hand and proceeded into the room. Cal was waiting with the master at arms, several crewmen and Rose's mother. Rose's mother was pacing up and down the room whilst Cal was helping himself to a brandy. When Jack and Rose walked in they froze. Ruth looked at Jack the same way she had on deck, like an insect, a dangerous insect, that must be squashed immediately. Cal simply put his brandy down and turned to them.

'Two things very dear to me seemed to have disappeared this evening. Now that one has returned, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him!'

With that three crewmen searched Jack.

'What is this?' Jack said putting his hands in the air. As they continued to search him Cal gave Jack a smug look.

'He's clean' the master at arms explained.

Cal, lost for words looked at Jack, he simply smiled whilst Rose gave him a triumphant stare, and she then retook Jack's hand with both of her own. Cal, spotting Rose's actions and unsure what to do as his plan failed said 'Thank you gentlemen that will be all'. With that the master at arms and crewmen left the room leaving Jack, Rose, Cal and Ruth standing in silence.

'Looking for this? Were you?' Rose taunted after producing the necklace from behind her back, waving it back and forth. As Rose did this a look of anger started to grow in Cal's eyes.

'Rose, I distinctly told you, that you weren't to see this boy again!' she shouted, her eyes bulging.

'I don't care mother, I …' Rose looked at Jack 'Cal, I'm breaking the engagement off, I'm in love with Jack' Rose squeezed his hand hard. Jack looked back at Rose then squeezed her hand in return.

'So it is a little slut, isn't it?' Cal sneered.

'Hey, don't talk to her like that', Jack shouted moving angrily closer to Cal.

Cal ignored Jack and continued 'So you're going to him, to be a whore to a gutter rat?'

Rose came right up to Cal and whispered in his ear 'I'd rather be his whore than your wife'. Cal slapped Rose hard in the face, leaving the red imprint of his hand upon her fair skin. Her mother just stared as Jack pulled Rose away, 'are you ok?' he whispered, Rose nodded, and 'I'll get you for this you son of a bitch!' he threatened at Cal.

'No Jack, don't waste your breath. Here is your diamond and wedding ring you unimaginable bastard', Rose then threw the diamond necklace at Cal, she pulled off the wedding ring and threw it to the ground. She spat at him, then without a second thought stormed into her room. Jack followed close behind her, as she slammed the door. Rose grabbed some of her belongings with Jack's help. She then went into the safe grabbed a wad of money and chucked that into the suitcase along with her clothes. 'My drawings' Jack searched.

She then returned to the living room to find Cal frozen in the same position; he laughed 'Looking for this? Were you?' he taunted back to Rose waving it in front of her face. Rose's face grew with anger. She then, unexpectedly snatched the sketch book out of his hands, she opened it to see if he had damaged the drawing but Jack's masterpieces shined in front of her – unscathed. She took a sigh of relief and gave them back to Jack.

Rose then started to make it towards the door, Jack about to follow with the suitcase in his hands.

'Fine, leave. See if I care, you'll be back in a few hours, take the money and enjoy your time together.' Cal commented smoothly, obviously irritated with a tone of sarcasm.

Rose then passed the sketch book back to Jack as she twisted the door knob.

'We will' Jack replied pointing the sketch book at Cal.

'Goodbye mother' Rose called back from the hall complacently.

Rose then left the room, Jack following behind. Leaving her mother calling after her 'Rose…Rose!' Rose of course paid no attention to her and closed the door. She turned around and Mr. Andrews was behind her. Rose and Jack then gave a jump.

'Good evening Mr. Andrews' Jack and Rose greeted him simultaneously.

'Good evening Jack, Rose' then spying her suitcase asked Rose what she was doing.

'Well, Cal and…'

'Say no more, young Rose' spotting the red mark across her face and the tear in her eye 'have you got anywhere to go?'

'Well we figured Rose could come down with me Mr. Andrews.' Jack answered.

'Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to stay up here? We've got a spare room in first class, your welcome to it.'

Jack nodded appreciatively, thinking it may be easier if they stayed in first class, so that Cal wouldn't know where they were, making Rose feel safer.

'Follow me'

They went down a few corridors and found themselves on the other side of the ship.

'Thank you Mr. Andrews, let me repay you. I'll…'

'Not to worry Jack, It's nothing. Honestly'

'Thank you' Rose mouthed. With that Mr. Andrews nodded and headed off down the corridor.

'Well, here we are, home sweet home'

'You didn't have to do this Jack; we can go to your room'

'Hey, I consider it an upgrade'

Rose couldn't help but laugh. As they had a look around their new rooms Rose thought to herself whilst looking out the window, she felt the burning mark on her face it prickled with the hatred she felt for Cal, she then wiped away her tears- Jack always knows the right thing to say, and how to cheer me up. I know I'm safe now…Rose felt a pair of familiar arms around her waist she turned her head. Jack's emerald eyes lit up and glistened against the black sky, the stars reflected in them.

'Jack…take me to the stars' Rose turned and put her arms on his shoulders. Jack kissed her passionately against the wall. She then led him to the bedroom.

_There is another chapter, continue reading_


	2. A new beginning

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Rose lay in Jack's arms under the crisp, white covers. She watched him as he slept next to her, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a man that cared and loved her so much. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he smiled in his sleep, and she then eased out of bed and got into a pink silk dress.

The sun was up and the sky was blue it seemed like the perfect day. Rose unpacked her things and picked up her underwear from last night, she also tided up around the room. Rose then picked up Jack's sketch book and looked at the drawing he did for her, he took such care and put in so much effort-she would treasure it forever. She then closed the sketch book and continued to tidy. About twenty minutes later Jack woke up.

'Good morning, darling' Rose whispered as she kissed Jack lovingly on the cheek.

'Mornin''

Jack edged his way to an upright position; his hair all messed up, and gave a big yawn. Rose put her hands through his hair and tided it up a bit whilst kneeling on the bed.

'You look nice…What time is it?'

'Noon...we slept in a bit late' Rose giggled.

Jack was just about to kiss Rose, there noses touching his hand gently smoothed her cheek there lips almost touching…when there was a knock at the door. They both smiled. Jack jumped out of bed and started to get dressed while Rose answered it.

Jack watched her leave the room and thought to himself 'Wow, I am the luckiest man alive'

'Hello'

'Begging your pardon Miss, but these two say that you know them'

Standing before Rose was a steward with Farbizio and Tommy smiling.

'Top 'o' the morning Miss' said Tommy in a thick Irish accent as he lifted his hat to her, 'Buonjourno' Fabrizio nodded.

'Good morning, do you want to come in?' Rose gestured to them. 'Thank you' she called after the steward.

'Not a problem Miss'

'Woo' Tommy whistled 'You got a nice place 'ere'

'Yes, very nice' Fabrizio said as he looked around.

The two men looked out of place in the finely furnished room. Rose gestured for them to sit down, so they sat. They found the sofa very comfy Fabrizio bounced up and down a bit.

'Have you seen Jack anywhere? We've been looking all over for him and…' Tommy explained to Rose. Jack came in.

'Jack!' exclaimed Fabrizio as he jumped out of the chair.

'Hi guys' Jack said sleepily.

'Oh I see. You and Jack have sleep over, yes?'

Rose blushed a little while Jack came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

'We were worried 'bout ya Jack. When you didn't come back to your room last night'

'Sorry guys, me and Rose are sorta staying here, is that ok?'

'Don't worry 'bout it boyo, we understand'

'That's amore, eh!'

They all laughed a little.

'Well then we'd best be off' Tommy said.

'Hey wait up, Jack and I will join you now'

'That's a great!' Fabrizio smiled.

'Alright then we'll catch you up', Jack gave Rose a little squeeze.

As the two men left the room, Jack turned to Rose.

'You know what…I am the luckiest man alive'

Rose gave him a small smile.

'Really I mean it' Jack then paused for a moment and then looked deep into Rose's eyes. Rose gazed fondly back into them.

'I've been thinking, Rose… I know I haven't got much, and I have nothing to offer you but…one sec…let me get this out…' Rose smiled at Jack, he took a deep breath 'I think you are amazing and you're the most beautiful, kind and generous girl, woman I know and…' Jack took Rose's hand and Jack had now got down on one knee, he cleared his throat.

'Would you do me the honour…of marrying me?'


	3. Yes or no?

**CHAPTER 3**

Rose paused for a moment her heart had skipped a beat.

'Well?' said Jack nervously.

'Of course I will' Rose then launched herself onto Jack and gave him a massive hug and kiss. Her heart was sky high as was Jack's.

'Well, thanks…' Jack said with a sigh of relief. She then giggled

'And the wedding is…today' he continued.

Rose's couldn't stop smiling.

'Today!'

She then kissed Jack again.

'Yes, it's all planned'

Jack then got up and took Rose by the hand.

Rose was shaking with excitement and she had butterflies in her stomach, she had never been so happy in her life. 'We'd best get ready then' Jack said happily 'you just wait here and be ready for 3'o'clock, ok'. Jack then gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek and left. Rose was left gob smacked in the middle of the room she looked at the clock on the mantle, '1 'o'clock, I'd best get ready then' she thought to herself. Rose shakily got changed into her white evening dress and did her hair, whilst brushing through her red locks she looked into the mirror contemplating who she was about to become.

'Mrs Rose Dawson' she whispered to herself happily.

Meanwhile Jack was running to Molly Brown's room. He knocked on the door hastily. 'Hold your horses; I'll be out in a minute' she then opened the door.

'Why hello Jack, ain't this a nice surprise'

'Molly, I really… need to borrow the… tux again' he said out of breath.

'Sure, what's the occasion, been invited to dinner again have you?'

'Not exactly…can I come in?' Jack laughed.

Jack then explained the whole situation to Molly, Cal, Rose and the wedding.

'I knew that Cal was too good to be true, he looked a bit greasy for my likin'. Well…you're making it count then - Am I invited?' Molly replied. She then gave Jack the tux.

''course you are. Could you also do me a favour?'

'What's that sonny?'

'Could you tell Mr. Andrews and some of the other first class guests that they are invited, and also find the vicar. Tell them all to come to the back of the ship at 3 'o'clock? But whatever you do don't tell Cal or Ruth' Jack said as he gave a list of names, everyone even including Rose's maid Trudy.

'Sure, my lips are sealed. You can count on it '

'Great! Thank you'

Molly watched him run out of the room in amazement. 'Rose doesn't know how lucky she is'.

Jack then ran straight to third class. He went to the hall where everybody was.

'Hey Jack!' Tommy exclaimed. He then looked around. 'Where is Rose?'

'Yes, she no come?' Fabrizio said confused.

'Soon but I need everyone's attention first'

Tommy then gave a large whistle. The hall fell silent.

'Everyone! I have an announcement to make…Do you remember I brought a first class girl with me the other night? Well her name is Rose and I just asked her to marry me…today'

The crowd of people were silent except for a few that wolf whistled.

Fabrizio and Tommy looked at each other jaws dropped.

'And she said yes!'

The room cheered, Tommy and Fabrizio smiled.

'Also I wanted ya'll to know that it's at 3'o'clock at the back of the ship…and… you are all invited! Can you come?'

They crowd gave a roar, Fabrizio got up and yelled 'my besta friend, he is getting married!'

Cora then came up to Jack 'Congratulations Uncle Jack' she said sweetly.

He crouched down to be the same level as her 'You're still my best girl Cora'

A large smile beamed over her face as she skipped off to her mother and father.

Jack called Fabrizio over 'And Fabrizio, would you be the best man?' Jack asked

'It will be my 'onour' he gave him a big hug and smiled.

Tommy came over and patted Jack on the back' Congratulations mate! Well, like I said before boyo you must 'av angels flying outta your arse to get with the likes of her, I guess that was so!'

'You got that right' Jack laughed.

'Now guys I'm gonna need your help'

Rose was almost ready in the room. She was nervous, yet excited, it was about quarter to three now. She put the finishing touches to her hair and make-up and started on her jewellery. There was a knock at the door.

Jack was now putting on his tux in his room. He took a deep breath, checked his hair and left the room to go up to the deck. Everything and everyone was in place. The sun lit the sky pink and orange, the vicar was waiting, and the guests from both classes stood in unison. There was an aisle and Molly had even found a man with a camera. There were white decorations, petals along the aisle, it looked beautiful. He knew Rose would love it. Jack then ran over to Molly, 'It looks great! You didn't have to go through all this trouble…'

'Think nothing of it Sonny, and here'

Molly gave Jack a diamond ring for Rose. It glistened and glimmered in the light, he would never have been able to afford this.

'I can't accept it.'

'Think of it as a wedding present, alright.'

'Thanks Molly' Jack smiled gratefully and gave her a hug.

'Save that for Rose, she should be here any minute'

Jack took his place next to the vicar and waited eagerly for his friends to bring Rose, his future wife.

Rose hastily put on her earrings and ran to the door.

'Just a minute'

She opened the door and found Tommy and Fabrizio

'CONTGRATUALTIONS!'

'Thank you, where is Jack?'

'He's waiting for you. We are your escorts to the wedding' Tommy said trying to sound posh.

'Oh…come in, I'm almost done'

'These are for you Rose' Tommy produced a bouquet from behind his back. A little note was hidden inside '_I love you'_. It was in Jacks handwriting. She took the card and put it on the mantle piece.

'You look beautiful Rose, Jack is one lucky man!' Tommy continued.

'Bellisima' Fabrizio added.

'Thank you; I'll just be a minute'

Rose was just about to get her bracelet; she put down her bouquet when there was another knock at the door.

Rose went to open it.

'What the hell do you think you are doing!' It was Cal. He grabbed Rose by the arm.

'You are a little whore, don't look so surprised, you knew I'd find you.'

Tommy and Fabrizio advanced toward Cal.

'You are my fiancée!'

'Cal I don't love you, I never loved you. And I'm not your fiancée, I'm marrying Jack' Rose shouted.

With that Tommy and Fabrizio punched Cal hard in the face.

He was knocked out. They grabbed him and threw him into a supply cupboard across the hall. They then tied him up and gagged him.

'You come near her again, and you go overboard, comprende bastardo?' Fabrizio threatened, he then locked the cupboard.

'We'll be back for him later' Tommy said to Fabrizio 'are you okay Miss Rose?'

'I'll be fine…just give me a minute' she said tearfully.

She then took a deep breath, retrieved her bouquet and said 'Let's go gentlemen. I have a wedding to attend'

They both smiled at each other and took Rose by the arms. The three of them had reached the deck within a matter of minutes.

'Now Jack told us you have to keep your eyes closed ok?'

'Yes, no a peeking'

'Alright' Rose agreed whilst shutting her eyes. The guys led her for a minute and then said 'open 'em'

As Rose opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming, she was at the back of the ship and looking down an aisle made of rose petals. Everybody was there Mr. Andrews, Molly and all the third class passengers. The sun was setting and there was the vicar and Jack, her eyes watered for a moment but then the guests turned around they all smiled. Jack realised she had arrived and turned around, he gave her a wide grin as she began to walk down the aisle.

'Don't she look beautiful' Trudy gasped.

'Absolutely stunnin' another guest said.

She reached Jack at the end of the aisle and said 'this is where we first met, its so beautiful it's… it's 'Rose said her eyes watering once again.

'It's all for you, you look beautiful'

They both gazed into deep each other's eyes as the vicar began the ceremony.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered her today in the sight of god, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…' his words seemed to fade away as they smiled at each other. Rose couldn't believe she was there; it was like she was in a dream, 'truth but no logic', just like her paintings. A few days ago she would have killed herself but Jack had saved her, in every way a person could be saved. Rose was then brought back to reality.

'Is there any reason why these to shall not be wed, if so speak now or forever hold your peace' there was an awkward silence. Rose's heart started to beat faster and faster, half expecting that her mother or Cal would turn up.

'Very well, I shall proceed.'

She let out a small sigh of relief as did Jack. He then took her hand.

' I Jack Dawson, take you Rose Dewitt Bukater to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do us part.'

Jack then produced the diamond ring that Molly had given him earlier, he slid it onto Rose's finger. She gasped 'how did you…'

Jack simply put his hand over hers and quietly whispered 'shhh' whilst lifting his finger to her lips.

'now repeat after me Rose. I Rose Dewitt Bukater, take you Jack Dawson to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do us part' the vicar recited. She then repeated it slowly, her voice quivering a bit but kept on looking into Jack's eyes.

'I Rose Dewitt Bukater, take you Jack Dawson…to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love…and to cherish until death do us part'

He smiled.

'Do you both promise, to honour and respect each other for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do' Jack said lovingly.

'I do' Rose replied tearfully.

'Now by the power vested in me by almighty god I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride'

Jack brought Rose closer and they kissed passionately under the sunset. They guests cheered. And the camera flashed away.

' I present to you Mr and Mrs Jack Dawson' The guests cheered even louder.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand down the aisle. They then had a group photo and all went down to the third class hall. Where the band was waiting. Rose threw the bouquet behind her, Helga and Fabrizio caught it, the pair of them blushed slightly. Jack, Rose and Tommy laughed jokingly. Jack then turned to Rose and offered her his hand 'May I have the first dance, Mrs Dawson?' Jack said proudly.

'Why certainly Mr. Dawson' Rose replied.

Jack then took her by the waist and they danced, everybody cheered and the started to join in. The room was filled with laughter and happiness. Both classes were dancing together. Molly with Tommy and Mr. Andrews with Helga.

'Whoah there sonny, I'll try to keep up'

'I'm sure you will Mrs. Brown' Tommy laughed.

Rose and Jack were just about to leave the party when Fabrizio stopped the music.

'I would a like to have a toast, to the 'appy couple Rose and Jack Dawson,eh? Three cheers 'ip'ip'

'Hurray'

'ip'ip'

'Hurray'

'ip'ip'

'Hurray'

The crowd cheered and then the music carried on playing. Jack and Rose secretly sunk out. It was still sunset and Jack brought Rose to the front of the ship where they had first kissed.

'So Mrs Dawson, how are you ?'

'Jack it was magical, it really was, do you know what?'

'What's that?'

'I feel like I'm flying'

Jack smiled and lifted Rose onto the railing with her eyes closed. She spread her arms out, and her eyes wide as she looked into the horizon, Jack held her close as their fingers intertwined. Rose's ring glimmered and glistened in the evening sun.

'Rose?'

'Yes'

Jack started to lower her hands down onto her waist, she turned her head toward him.

'I love you'

Jack then kissed Rose, like he had the previous day. It was a kiss of passion, power and true love. They were soaring, high into the sky away from Titanic, away from the world, just the two of them. Nothing ahead but the horizon.

Nightfall came, the stars lit the deck as Jack and Rose returned to their room. He was now carrying her through the door.

'Here we are, our wedding night' he whispered.

'Yes, here we are' she replied as she kissed him.

Jack carried Rose to the bedroom, they sat on the bed and kissed again. Rose started to unbutton his shirt as he undid her dress, whilst continuing to kiss. Once finished they lay in each other's arms.

She then kissed his finger tips and put his hand on her waist. She then whispered softly into his ear 'put your hands on me Jack'

Jack kissed her on delicately on the neck they then gazed into each other's eyes.

'You're trembling' she said whilst holding his hand.

'Don't worry I'll be fine' he replied. They kissed once again and the fell into their immense love and passion for each other.


	4. The day after, the best day

**CHAPTER 4**

Dreamily Jack woke up; he could see the American coast in the distance. He looked at his wife as she lay in the bed. She looked so peaceful, he gave her a tentative kiss of the forehead. He returned to the window and thought to himself, "I am finally home". He got dressed and had an idea, quietly he left the room for about ten minutes. In this time Rose had woken up, she was about to turn over to kiss her new husband but he had gone only to find a pillow. She panicked- what if Cal had got to him, Oh God, Oh. Suddenly the bedroom door opened, she grabbed the sheets over herself, trying to become modest, thinking it was Cal. A silver tray appeared from behind the door with Jack carrying her breakfast on it.

She gave a sigh of relief.

"You thought I'd gone, didn't you?" Jack said cheerfully

"Oh Jack, I thought Cal …"

"Don't worry about him, Fabrizio and Tommy have made sure he stays well clear…here you go"

Jack had brought Rose a breakfast of toast, fruit juice and tea. It was laid out neatly with a rose and a card saying. "Good morning, my darling Rose". She read the card, smiled and gave Jack a kiss. He sat on the bed next to her while she enjoyed her meal.

"We are almost in America now, you can just about see the coast line, out the window there" Jack pointed out.

Rose finished her breakfast and Jack took the tray for her.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"We'd better pack if we are almost home."

"Good idea…I'll start while you get ready, ok?"

"Thank you, Jack"

Jack took the tray out and started packing up some of their belongings. Rose got dressed into a lilac outfit, came in and gave Jack a big hug from behind. Not clearly seeing her.

He laughed "Well I'm all done in here". There was a knock at the door, Jack went and answered it. Rose went back into the bedroom to get her jewellery.

"Good morning…Sir" the steward said this wearily as Jack was not exactly dressed in first class attire.

"I would like to inform you that we will be docking in New York in 30 minutes, is there anything you would require?"

"Yeah sure, uh could you take this tux to Mrs. Brown's room?" Jack said as he passed the tux over to the steward, he felt a sense of superiority that he had never experienced before, nobody ever called him sir.

"Certainly Sir"

"Hey, call me Jack"

"Certainly…Sir…erm…Jack"

The steward then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Rose called from the bedroom.

"Oh, just a steward saying we'd be docking in "bout half an hour"

"Great shall be go up on deck then?"

Rose walked in looking radiant, her hair let down against her lilac dress. Jack just stared.

"What...do I look ok?" she said twirling around.

"Radiant" he meekly replied. Jack then grabbed the cases and headed up to the deck with Rose.


	5. Goodbye Titanic

**CHAPTER 5**

Once on deck, Jack and Rose watched the Statue of Liberty float past. They stood in awe.

"Wow…there's a sight you don't see every day huh."

"Yes, quite" Rose replied.

_Will all passengers please move toward the designated exits according to class. We will be docking in approximately 5 minutes._

Jack got up on the rail and looked to the front of the ship.

"I guess our exit is over there…come on lets make our way down". Rose followed after Jack until they reached the exit. Cal was standing there with Ruth, Rose's mother. Jack stopped or a moment until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ya won't be leaving us without saying goodbye, will ya now?"

"Tommy, Fabri"

"Hello boys"

"We reckoned we'd come and find ya before we left the boat"

"Where are you heading to after anyway?"

"We aren't sure really, you?"

"Well I got me a job working "ere in New York. Staying with my uncle Freddie"

"Jack Istay with Tommy, you see Helga stay in New York a too and…"

"Hey, I understand. If we stay in New York, We'll look you up" Jack gave Tommy and Fabrizio a hug as did Rose.

"Good luck my friend" Jack said to Fabrizio.

"I'll never forget you Jack" Fabrizio said mournfully.

"Good luck to the pair of ya"

"Thanks" Jack said as he and Rose waved them off to the third class exit.

"We'd better get this over with, Rose" his eyes looking to Cal.

"I know"

Jack held onto Rose's hand tight as they walked toward Cal and Ruth.

"Well, well, well…look who it is" Cal remarked smugly.

"Rose where on earth have you been? Cal has been looking for you. You're here now so come on, the car is waiting." An impatient tone in her voice.

"No mother I am staying with Jack. We…"Rose paused. Jack nodded for her to continue.

"We got married yesterday"

"This is ridiculous" Cal laughed to himself.

"What!" Rose's mother screamed "you have done this to make a fool of me is that it? Besmirch our good name, you are so selfish"

"Mother I married Jack because I love him and there is nothing you can do about it, so goodbye, and I hope you can be happy for me" Rose said her voice quivering.

Ruth was left open mouthed. Cal seemed like he couldn't care less. The ship then docked, crowds of people were waiting below. Cal then whispered to Lovejoy "Well, there is plenty more where she came from"

"Come on Jack, let's go" said Rose.

"Thank you for travelling with white star line and we hope to see you again miss…" a steward said as he opened the gate for her.

"Mrs Dawson…Thank you" she replied. Jack followed behind her, they then reached the dock.

"Jack, where shall we go?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. I Promise".

Rose felt comforted now. She was about to start her new life with Jack, no mother, no Cal. Just her, Jack and the horizon.


	6. Where will they go?

After getting through the crowds Jack and Rose decided to leave New York and head toward Santa Monica, they had some money which Rose took from the safe and brought some train tickets. When they arrived the sun was setting over the pier.

"Tomorrow we'll ride right in the surf, go on the rollercoaster till we throw up and do all the stuff we talked about on Titanic"

"Really Jack? You mean it?"

"Sure, but now we need to find somewhere to stay"

Rose gave Jack a tender kiss on the lips and they then went on a search for a hotel or bed and breakfast. About ten minutes later they found themselves at a bed and breakfast right on the beach, it was perfect and at only $10 each for 3 days, it was a pretty good place.

Jack got Rose and himself a room. It was a quaint room with a double bed, sort of balcony area outside leading onto the beach and it also had a shower room.

"Jack I don't know about you but I am really tired"

Jack chucked the suitcases on the floor, lay down on the bed and let out a big yawn. Rose lay next to him and within a matter of minutes they had fallen asleep.

The next morning Jack and Rose woke up early it was dawn and they decided for a walk along the beach. They walked barefoot along the sand and then sat watching the sunrise. "Jack this is beautiful"

"I t sure is, wait till you see the fair ground, once we are on the rollercoaster you'll be screaming and won't think it so pretty then" he joked. Rose laughed with him and moved up closer to Jack. They sat there watching the waves rolling in for a while and then went back to the B&B for some breakfast.

When they finished, they headed straight for the fair ground. Rose had never been before and was excited like a child at Christmas. Jack took her on the Ferris wheel, rollercoaster and many other attractions, she screamed and laughed all day. When they had finished Jack took her down to the beach once again.

"Close your eyes go on close "em"

Rose obediently closed her eyes as Jack led her along the beach. He lifted up her hand and put it on something velvet like in texture she opened her eyes and let out a little scream. A pair of brown horses were in front of her.

"No I can teach you to ride like a man!" Jack teased in a western accent. "And remember none of that side saddle stuff".

"Oh Jack!" She leapt onto Jack and gave him a humongous hug.

"Come on I'll give you a boost"

Jack then lifted Rose onto the horse and then jumped on his own.

"Now, keep hold of your reins like this"

"Ok"

"And try to keep your feet like this"

"Hm"

"And now just give him a little nudge with your feet"

"Okaaaaaayyyy"

"That's it Rose" Jack shouted after her.

Jack followed Rose closely behind. Rose felt the wind on her cheeks and the adrenalin pumping through her body, she felt so alive. The spray of the sea wet her face and she smiled and smiled.

"Look Jack, I'm doing it… I'm riding" like a cowboy"

Jack gazed at Rose happily as she cantered toward her, she looked so beautiful he could not describe.

"You ok?"

"I'm great!" Rose said as she lent over and gave Jack a kiss "You want a race?"

"Think you can beat me?" he joked.

"Think you're a big tough man?"

"Alright, on the count of 3. 1, 2... Hey wait up"

Rose had steamed ahead, Jack soon caught up with her. They raced through the sea until the horses became tired, so they dismounted and walked the horses back. But before they did a man was filming on the beach, he asked if they would like a photo taken, only $2. Jack and Rose sat on their horses side by side, the rollercoaster in the background. "Great" the man said as he finished taking the photo. He then gave the photos to Jack.

On the way back to the fairground, they talked about the day they'd had together, how they screamed on the rollercoaster, how they ate cotton candy on the pier and what laughs they had shared.

Once the horses were returned Jack and Rose walked hand in hand to the B&B. Just as Rose was about to open the door Jack got hold of her hand and pulled her back down the step. They stood on the beach in a warm embrace and then Jack took Rose's hand and kissed it delicately. She rubbed up close to him and kissed him, Jack wouldn't let go of her hand so they continued kissing then started giggling. Jack and Rose left the beach and went to their room. "I love you" He whispered whilst twirling a lock of Rose's hair.

"I love you too"

Jack gazed into Rose's eyes, his shining with his love for her. They kissed once more as the evening light shine through the window, the room was lit with the oranges and pinks of the sunset. Life seemed perfect for them, they new that this was a new beginning as they went to bed and fell asleep, their dreams of only each other and the life they would share…


	7. The third happiest day of my life

**CHAPTER 7**

About 4 months had passed now and Rose had started working as an actress, Jack did his portraits for 10 cents a piece on the pier. They had saved up to buy a little house further down the beach. One morning Rose woke up feeling unwell. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and decided to go to the doctors, Jack offered to take her but she wanted to go alone.

"I'll only be half an hour, promise" she said whilst kissing him good bye. Jack waited and waited an hour passed and then she returned.

"What took you so long? I was really worried…I …I" Jack said upset.

Rose put her hand gently over his mouth. "Jack the appointment went on a little longer because…"

Jack was listening intently "Are you ill?"

"Well I will be for a little while but it should pass"

"What is it?"

Rose took Jack by his hands and brought him close to her.

"Jack…I'm… we are… having a baby"

Jack fell silent for a moment "we…us …we are having a baby?"

"Yes Jack" Rose felt uneasy, Jack didn't seem to be happy.

"This is…its brilliant news" with that Jack picked Rose up and spun her around.

Rose smiled "are you sure you are happy?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Jack kissed Rose several times.

"Oh Jack, I was worried that you'd be upset…"Rose burst into tears.

"Hey…hey" Jack comforted her, he held her in his arms "what's wrong? Don't cry"

"I'm just so happy that you are happy"

"Well let's celebrate, how long until...you know?"

"About 5 months" Rose said looking playfully into Jack's eyes. It was as if Jack had read Rose's mind, he thought about the Renault Car on Titanic which they had 'spent some time in', they both blushed and let out a little giggle.

Rose then put Jack's hand on her stomach, he felt a little kick, "Oh Rose, I felt it"

Rose smiled happily and gave Jack a hug.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Jack insisted "you sit down and rest"

Rose sat down and held her hand over her stomach and looked at her wedding ring, she remembered her wedding day, how magical it was. She then looked on the mantle piece at the photos her and Jack had accumulated. The picture on the horses, one where they had gone fishing on the pier-Jack standing proudly with the fish he had caught, even a photo of when they went on an aeroplane! She then turned to Jack's sketchbook on the table and looked at her most beloved possession- the picture Jack had drawn of her on Titanic. She then paused for a moment, remembering the feelings she had then, excitement and hope, happiness and exhilaration. The same feelings she felt now about her and Jack having a baby.

"Hey! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes boyo"

"Jack we no see you for months!"

Rose recognised the voices straight away and got up.

"Tommy, Fabrizio! Oh I'm so happy to see you".

"Hello Miss Rose!, begging your pardon, Mrs Dawson"

"Hello Tommy how are you?

"Smashing thank you"

"So how are a you?" Fabrizio questioned. Jack looked to Rose like a lost puppy, she couldn't resist those eyes.

"Go on you can tell them" she nodded.

"Tell us a what?" Fabrizio said confused.

"Well guys, I'm going to be a daddy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, congratulations to the pair of ya"

"Oh Jack I'm a so happy for you!"

"Let's go celebrate, I'll be back in five minutes, come on Fabri" Tommy called as he pulled Fabri out the door.

Rose then turned to Jack "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"100 percent"

"Good"Rose said reassured.

Jack then brought Rose closer to him and lifter her chin up with his hand.

"Come here" Jack then gave Rose a tender kiss on the lips and then held her close. It had only seemed like seconds but the door bell then rang again, Jack went to answer it.

"We are a back!" Tommy and Fabrizio had brought with them a few drinks and a bouquet of flowers for Rose she thanked them and put them in a vase of water. After an evening of reminiscing and having a good catch up, Tommy and Fabrizio left. They said that they would come and visit soon and wish Jack and Rose all the best.

"Good bye now" Rose called after them.

"We'll see ya soon!" they replied whilst walking down the street.

"That was a nice surprise"

"Sure was" Jack replied.

Then sun had set and the sky was black. Rose lay down on the bed and Jack joined her. He held her close "This was the third happiest day of my life"

"What was the first and second?"

"The second was our wedding day…The first, the day I met you"

Rose smiled at Jack and said "The same here"

Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Is there anything you want before you go to bed?"

"Just you beside me Jack"

Rose then fell asleep in Jack's embrace, the safest place in the world.


	8. An unwelcomed guest

**CHAPTER 8**

Several months had past and it was Christmas time. Rose was heavily pregnant and the baby was due in 2 weeks. She had stopped acting for months now and Jack had got a new job as a professional artist. It was a few days after he had found out Rose was expecting their child, a man saw his work on their pier and decided to fund him for some art work to put in his own gallery. Jack was at work now and Rose was cleaning the house as Tommy and Fabrizio were visiting for Christmas. She hummed to herself whilst dusting and polishing. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh they must have arrived early, I wasn't expecting them till 5"

She looked at the clock, it was quarter to. She dropped her duster and walked to the door, she opened it slowly. "Hello Fab..ri..z…" A man was standing in a heavy over coat, his hair slicked back and his shoes polished. It was not Fabrizio, Tommy or Jack. Rose closed the door in a panic and put the latch on so it only opened a margin, she then looked through.

"Rose…Rose? Is that you… Rose?"

"Who is it?"

"Rose, It's me open the door."

Rose had heard this voice before, it was familiar yet distant.

"Sweet pea?"

She then knew who it was. Only one person had ever called her that and she hated it.

"Cal?" she said to herself. Suddenly realising she had recognised him then said his name; put her hand over her mouth.

"It is you Rose, oh god I am so sorry, I haven't been the same with out you…can I come in, please. I have nobody with me, I promise. I…won't come near you just hear me out." He begged.

Rose, with a feeling she would regret this opened the door and quickly moved away.

"Oh darling, I love you so much." He burst in.

" I am deeply sorry for the way I acted, I was being selfish…I love you and I want you to know that I want you to come back with me, please"

Cal then moved closer toward her. Rose took a step back.

At the same time Jack was returning home from work and met Tommy and Fabrizio at the train station on the way. "Jack!" they shouted.

"How is Rose?, How are you? Has the baby been born yet?" The pair of them were talking so fast Jack simply answered "Come and see for yourself".

They then started the 5 minute walk back to Jack and Rose's house.

_Meanwhile…_

"No Cal, not again…"

"I love you"

"N o you don't" Rose was getting irritated now.

"Please leave, now!" She shouted.

Cal was just about to speak when he looked Rose up and down. His focus first went to her wedding ring and then to her stomach.

"So you did marry Dawson" he sneered "And, look what he has done to you" Cal said gesturing toward her stomach. He glared, she could see the anger build in his eyes.

"Cal , he didn't do this to me, we…" Rose was now holding her hands over her stomach as if to protect her unborn child.

"I know what you obviously did, for god's sakes…never mind we could soon get rid of that…and you could come back to me...and"

"Cal I am not getting rid of this child and I will never go with you!" Rose shouted.

"Don't be stupid Rose, you're mother is waiting in the car"

"My MOTHER!" Rose was becoming extremely angry now.

"You said you came alone"

Cal had been caught out. Rose then asked angrily "How did you know I was here?"

"That is beside the point!" Cal was shouting now. He then grabbed Rose by the wrist and tried to drag her out the door with him. Rose's mother then came in "Rose? Rose! What have you done to yourself?" Rose writhed free.

"I fell in love mother, with a man that truly cares for me, we then got married and we are now having a child, together" Rose said tearfully. Cal then slapped Rose hard across the face, just as he'd done the night she broke of the engagement on Titanic.

"Come with me now Rose" Ruth persisted.

Rose looked to the clock, it was 5 'o'clock.

"Rose!" Jack called cheerfully from the other side of the door.

There was a knock and Rose then screamed, Cal grabbed her and held his hand over her mouth, she bit him then ran to the door.

"Help!"

_On the other side of the door…_

Jack had his ear up to the door hearing banging and Rose's screams "Rose is in trouble, we need to break the door down!"

_Back inside…_

She then heard muffled voices and with a crash the door came down, standing in the doorway was Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy. Jack ran to Rose who was now on the floor in tears and lifted her up. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Rose hung herself on Jack crying.

"That's it, you're leaving now" Tommy shouted. Fabrizio was swearing at Cal in Italian and then grabbed him by his jacket whilst Tommy punched him repeatedly in the face. Jack sat Rose down and the went up to Cal. His nose was bleeding and was being held up by Tommy and Fabrizio.

Jack spat in his face "You come near Rose, or my child again and I'll kill you, you bastard I don't care how rich you are, just leave and never come back " he threatened. Cal then nodded. Jack punched Cal in the stomach then the face, "throw this trash out guys"

Tommy and Fabrizio nodded then threw him into the street; he crawled away to the car like the cockroach he is. "I'll be back Dawson, mark my words"

Rose was shaking in the chair and her mother was glaring at her dismissing Jack.

"Rose, why don't you just go with Cal, you would be much happier. You could have beautiful clothes, a large house, money, security… it would ensure your…our survival."

"What is this woman on about?" Tommy commented.

"Mother…" Rose tried to stand up but was in pain, she held her stomach.

"Rose are you ok?" Jack comforted.

"Yes" she looked up to him. She then turned to her mother.

"Can't you see, I have all I need here, I have a loving husband who cares for and looks after me…"-she looked at Jack and he smiled-"Good friends"-Tommy and Fabrizio smiled to her – "and I am starting a family with the man I love" Rose held tightly onto Jack's hand.

Ruth just stood in front of her gob smacked "Rose…come with me now" she hesitated.

"See you still don't get it… I love Jack, not Cal. I am happy with Jack, I was miserable with Cal!"

"If you can't see or accept that then just leave and don't come back"

Ruth left in silence, got in the car with Cal and drove off.

"That's him sorted out" Tommy said whilst brushing his hands together.

Rose fell into the chair whilst clutching her stomach. Her face was pale and her forehead, clammy. Jack was watching the window to make sure Cal and Ruth had left.

"Jack" she said meekly. He turned around, went up close to Rose kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong?" he was getting worried. Rose grabbed onto his shirt collar.

"Jack" she screamed in pain. Her knuckles had gone white with the grip she had.

"I think it's…." She then let out a yell in pain. "Oh god…" said her voice rising.

Jack got hold of Rose's hands "I think it's coming" she let out deep breath.

"Ok…Ok…"Jack repeated "It'll be fine, I promise. I won't let go, I won't let go"


	9. An unexpected arrival

**CHAPTER 9**

Tommy and Fabrizio were frozen for a moment. They then had the realization of what was going on. "Jack, Where's the phone?"

"In the other room"

"I come too Tommy" Fabrizio said, hastily following him into the room.

"Jack, hurry" Rose screamed.

"It'll be ok, just keep breathing" he was holding Rose's hands tight now.

"Hello, I need and ambulance. What do ya mean they are all gone, there is a woman here having a baby!...Can she hang on for 10 minutes?"

"10 minutes!" Rose screamed.

"She can't hang on !" Jack yelled back to Tommy.

"Jack… I… need to….lie down" Rose said in short, sharp breaths.

Jack then lifted Rose up with all his might and carried her up to the bedroom.

"Thank…" Rose paused. Her water had broke.

"Oh shit" Jack whispered to himself.

"Hurry up" he and Rose yelled in unison.

With that a group of nurses and a doctor ran up the stairs.

"Stand aside" the doctor ordered to Jack.

Rose reached for Jacks hand and clasped onto it. "Jack don't leave me" she cried.

Jack held on for as long as he could but was pushed away by the commotion. "I think its best you waited downstairs, she's in good hands" a nurse called to him. Jack could not see Rose, so he went down stairs and sat defeated on the couch. Tommy and Fabrizio sat either side of him.

"Don't worry Jack." Tommy comforted.

"She'll be a fine" continued Fabrizio.

Jack knew he could do nothing so waited and waited, Rose let out a few screams, Jack turned to go upstairs but thought that he might be in the way. An hour passed and Jack was now pacing back and forth along the length of the room. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Suddenly a cry came from upstairs, a cry of a newborn baby, Jack paused and looked toward the stairs. The nurses and doctor then came down the stairs. "How is she?" Jack said nervously.

"You can go see for yourself" the doctor replied.

"Thank you" Jack said shaking the doctor's hands.

"My pleasure" the doctor said whilst leaving, the nurses followed after him.

Jack gave a quick glance to Tommy and Fabrizio who smiled and then made his way up the stairs.

Silence filled the room. Rose was sat on the bed with a bundle in her arms, she looked up.

"Jack"

"Rose"

He ran toward her, then stopped as he looked onto the bed.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet our little boy" Rose whispered. Jack sat on the bed next to her and gazed eagerly at the bundle nestled in her arms. Rose slowly lifted the blanket. A little head emerged sleepily, Jack looked happily. The baby's eyes then opened, the same green that was Jack's shined in the evening sun.

"He's beautiful" Jack said tenderly. He looked up to Rose and gave her a loving kiss. "I'm so proud of you" Rose smiled.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too" he then heard a little laugh.

"Hey there little fella" Jack said softly. The baby giggled, Jack smiled.

"I'm your daddy" Jack said to the baby proudly. It then reached his tiny hand out and latched on to Jack's finger; Jack wiggled it up and down playfully and laughed.

Tommy and Fabrzio slowly crept up the stairs.

"We don't mean to interrupt, we just wanted to see…"Tommy said gesturing to the baby.

"Sure" Rose said. Fabrizio looked over Jack's shoulder whilst Tommy over Rose's.

"La bambini, he look like a Jack!" Fabrizio whispered.

"Yes, but I can see Rose in him too. Look" Tommy reassured.

"Oh yes, he have Rose's nose and lips, yes?"

"What shall we call him?" Jack looked to Rose. She paused for a moment.

"Jack Dawson…Junior" Rose said gazing into the child's eyes.

Jack and Rose smiled at each other and then sat in awe looking at their newborn son.


	10. A proposition at a painful price

**CHAPTER 10**

A few months had passed and life was perfect. Jack would go to work, come back home and he, Rose and the baby would spend the evening together. Christmas came and passed, they spent the whole day having fun doing what families do best along with Fabrizio and Tommy. After Christmas, life went smoothly for Rose and Jack that was until a warm spring morning came.

"Jack I'll be fine, honest"

"I don't think so" Jack said whilst reluctantly holding Rose's coat out for to put her arms in.

"We'll only be out fifteen minutes, around the park and back home"

"I know but what if something happens to you or Junior…"Jack said whilst looking toward the pram.

"I could never forgive myself" he continued. Jack Jr. let out a little cry in the pram, in the blink of an eye Jack was cradling him back and forth. "There you are little guy" Jack said fussing over him. "Do you want mom, huh?" The baby had calmed down by then and was grabbing his hands into the air.

"Be good now" Jack said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead and passed him over to Rose, Junior smiled gleefully at Jack.

"There, there" Rose said whilst holding Jack Jr. in her arms. She gently placed him in the pram and tucked him in.

"Bye" Rose said as she gave Jack a kiss on the lips. Jack waved them off but still felt uneasy, he had a feeling like something was about to happen, something…bad. Jack sat down. He picked up his sketchbook and flicked through it, then saw a picture he had done from almost a year ago, and he smiled remembering. It was the picture Jack had drawn of Rose on Titanic, he then reminisced about what else had happened that night he turned the page to find a portrait he had done quite recently. It was a picture Jack had sketched of his beloved Rose and cherished son, he thought long and hard about them.

Rose had now reached the park with Junior. He was quite alert, just like his father and instead of sleeping in the pram, was sat up looking around. Rose peeked down to him "Junior…"

The baby looked straight up to Rose with his eyes glistening in the sunlight, he gurgled cheerfully with a gummy smile on his face.

"Are you being a good boy?" she questioned playfully. Junior looked at her, confused for a moment, until Rose smiled at him. He once again smiled, but bigger and clapped his hands together. Rose walked around the park until they had reached the shade of a tree; she lifted Junior out of the pram and sat him on her lap. Junior started gurgling and chirping in 'baby talk' and Rose answered him as if she understood with "Really?" and "What happened next then?". Junior let out a big yawn and fell into Roses arms; he was asleep within seconds of Rose cradling him. She got up and tucked him into the pram when suddenly a Car came up past and stopped. Rose looked confused for a moment much like Junior had to her a few minutes ago but she didn't smile. She turned to the pram but Junior had gone, she looked around in a panic "Where is he?"

"Looking for this ? Were you?" a shaded figure teased. Rose had recognised the voice in an instant. "Give him back, anything you want, please just give me my son!" she wept.

"Anything you say? Well as you know I am a business man and have a business proposition for you" the mysterious figure said snidely.

Then from the shadows of the tree a devil appeared, a devil wearing a suit. "Hello, sweet pea" he chuckled. There was a rustle in the bushes behind Cal, Rose had the feeling she was being watched but dismissed it.

"Leave him alone Cal, please!" Rose was now crying, tears rolled down her flustered cheeks, she moved toward him. Cal took a step back.

"So this is the child you decided to have instead of me? Why, he is the spitting image of that gutter rat you call husband" Cal sneered coolly. Junior started crying, writhing to get out of Cal's clutches.

"Stop whining you little brat, or I'll give you something to cry about" Cal threatened.

"Now, Rose. You will come with me now or…" Cal flashed the inside of his jacket to her, a gun shone in the sunlight "…Sunshine here doesn't see the daylight again!"

"OK, Cal, just don't hurt him" Rose cried. Cal gestured toward the car; Rose unwillingly got in followed by Cal who was holding her darling son.

"We've been looking for you Miss." A familiar voice said as she got into the car.

"I see you still have that you still have that undertaker of a manservant" Rose commented as she glared at Lovejoy, the driver.

"Ah, ah, ah" Cal sniggered as he went to reach for his gun.

"I'm sorry" Rose said quickly.

"That's better"

"Lovejoy, to the residence of Dawson, Rose wishes to have a word with him"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, darling I am taking you to that hovel in which you live to tell your filth that you are leaving him, and coming with me. Naturally"

"You sick, twisted…"

Cal then raised his eyebrows.

"I mean of course…darling" Rose spat the words out like they were poison. The car then pulled up to the house.

"Now I will be outside listening. If you so much as whimper help, junior here gets it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" she replied sorrowfully.

Rose stepped out of the car and walked mournfully to the door, she had to think fast, Rose then let herself in. Jack was sitting looking at the picture he had drawn of her and Junior.

"Oh Rose, I was so worried about you" he said whilst going to give her a hug but Rose stood back. Jack paused for a moment. "Where is Junior?"

"That doesn't matter. Jack, I'm…I'm…"Rose couldn't bring herself to say it but knew that if she didn't, Jack could never forgive her for what could happen to Junior.

"Jack, I'm leaving you …for Cal"

"What?" Jack said heartbroken.

_Meanwhile outside Cal was watching Jack's heart being ripped into a thousand pieces. He chuckled to himself "that's it Dawson cry"_

Rose could see the pain in his eyes. "I love Cal, Jack…and I never want to see you again" her eyes were welling up with tears whilst saying this. Jack then grabbed her by the arms, not hard but gently.

"What's wrong with you Rose?"

Rose looked at him; fear was stirring in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me Rose, I thought that…we would stay together…forever" Jack's eyes were crying, his body was crumbling before Rose. She couldn't bear to watch.

"Rose!" he shouted after her. She then ran out the door into the car where Cal was sitting, holding Junior. His son. Jack watched in anger as Cal drove away with the two things that meant the most to him in the whole world.

Jack stood helpless.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to find Tommy and Fabrizio hiding in the bushes.

"Jack, Cal he take a Rose and Junior!"

"I know" Jack said defeated.

"Jack, we know where he's taken 'em"

"A big mansion, up by the town. He wants to marry Rose, he's holding Junior hostage so she says yes"

"We must follow him, yes?"

"What?"

"We were at the park, and we saw Rose, with Junior" Tommy explained.

"We just go over, and a car come and Cal 'ad Junior in 'is hands, we see Rose she a beg to Cal to give him back. Rose then go into car and she is crying" Fabrizio continued.

"Jack, she didn't want to leave you! You see, Cal…had a gun"

It all made sense now, Rose had been put up to it, the words she said had hurt but Jack didn't care, he knew that it was all a lie. Tommy and Fabrizio had already started running. Jack realising this followed quickly, after the car, not knowing where it was going or what could happen. He only knew that Rose was in trouble and that he was the only one who could save her.


	11. The price paid for jealousy and greed

**CHAPTER 11**

"I didn't think you had it in you" Cal said ignorantly.

"Can I please hold him, please" Rose begged ignoring Cal's comment.

"Very well" Cal said handing a screaming Junior over to Rose.

"Oh darling, there there, hush. Mummy's got you" Rose fussed over him. Within a matter of seconds Junior had stopped crying. Cal just simply rolled his eyes.

"He is my child Cal" Rose hissed.

"hm" he dismissed looking to the passing scenery through the window.

The car then stopped. Rose looked at Cal in disgust as he held her at gunpoint into the house. The house was grand in scale, and picturesque. To Rose it looked like a prison that would seal her fate, to think that if she hadn't met Jack she, well, she wouldn't even be alive let alone with Cal in this dungeon. Rose was then led through a large entrance hall with a stair case; she was taken by Lovejoy to a room. This room had no windows but one door, Cal had thought this through. She was locked in with Junior until she would be later released by Cal. The room was dark and small for such a grand house, Rose sat on the bed holding Junior close to her. "Why does he want me in here?" Rose said to herself, "what use am I to him?"

The door suddenly unlocked and who should walk in but Rose's mother. "Rose?" she whispered as she moved toward her. Rose moved backwards on the bed and held Junior inside her coat in a protective manner. Ruth glared at her. "What is that?" she questioned. Junior was so small under the coat he looked like a bundle of sheets.

"Nothing" Rose lied whilst standing up. Ruth tried to move toward Rose again to see what she was concealing. Rose once again took a step back.

"Rose I demand you to tell me what you have"

"noth…" Rose was interrupted by a yawn from Junior. Rose's heart sank. Rose then unbundled Junior and held him out side of the coat. Junior was just waking up, his eyes sleepily opened looking straight at Ruth. "Is that? A…a" Ruth was unsure what to say.

"My child…mother" Rose said this proudly expect for the 'mother' she spat this word out of her mouth because of her last run in with Cal.

"Let me see…it" Ruth said disgusted. Ruth then looked at Junior as if to inspect him. "He looks just like his gutter rat of a father" she said, feeling sick.

"Pardon?" Rose said insulted that she had called Jack a gutter rat.

"Cal said the baby had arrived, the sooner it is up for adoption the better"

"What? I am not giving my boy up for adoption!" Rose was sickened at the thought. "How did Cal know that I'd had the baby?"

"He was here darling, remember? You left that boy weeks ago" she glared at Junior "Cal said you had come to your senses and returned to plan the wedding"

"Excuse me? There is no wedding! I'm married to Jack" Rose thrusted her wedding ring in Ruth's face.

Cal then entered the room. "Ruth, could I have a word with Rose?" With that Ruth left the room.

"What sick game have you been playing?"

"Just keeping your mother sweet" Cal said waving Ruth out of the room. Once she was out of sight he then grabbed Junior.

"Now, Rose. Back to business. You will marry me in one hour or …" He reached for his gun and held it to a crying Junior's head "…my finger may just slip on the trigger". Rose looked at him in fear, but she had no choice it was marry Cal and Junior lives. That was her only option even if it meant that she had to stay with…Cal.

"Ok" she wept. Cal smiled and clicked his fingers. A maid came in with a dress and several items of jewellery.

"One hour, sweet pea…One hour" Cal said as he left with Junior. She ran to the door, it was locked. She screamed and banged her hands against it, then fell to the floor crying.

"Miss we should start"

"Yes, I'd best get ready then" Rose said. These were the same words she had said when getting ready to marry Jack. She wiped away her tears at the memory of Jack's face crumbling before her not so long ago. She then put on the white dress Cal had for her. The cloth smothered her skin, she hated it. The maid then got the jewellery Cal had given her. There was one box, a box she recognised but not sure where or when she had seen it. The maid opened it.

The heart of the ocean sat there heavily in the case. Rose sat down as the maid put it on her neck. _"you know there is nothing I wouldn't give you, nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me" _the mere thought of those words sickened Rose as she remembered Cal draping it over her neck on Titanic. She clasped onto it, the weight of memories held in that necklace made Rose hold onto it tighter. _"Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls wearing this…wearing only this"_ A tear fell from Rose's eyes. The heart of the ocean once again was suffocating her. _"if you would not deny me" _echoed in Rose's mind _"if you would not deny me" _the voice grew louder. Rose saw flashbacks of Cal's hand upon her hand, his lips on her cheek, all memory of Cal's claws touching her, with each passing memory Rose was finding it harder to breath, harder and harder, the realisation hit her. "If Cal marries me" she whispered to herself, the words hung in Rose's mind -_"if you would not deny me"_.

The one thing Cal had not had off Rose, the thing that Jack had stolen from him. Images of Cal touching her skin sent shivers down her spine. Rose looked into the mirror. She was now ready, Rose then whispered "Hurry Jack".

_Somewhere not too far away…_

At the door to the house Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy were trying to work out a way in. A car pulled up to the drive (Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy dived into a hedgerow) and a vicar got out, the car the left.

"Right this is our chance" Jack whispered, gasping for breath.

"What d'ya expect me to do Jack? Kidnap a vicar, steal his clothes and go to the wedding?" Tommy asked frantically, hypothetically speaking of course. Fabrizio looked at Tommy with a face of astonishment.

"That is a brilliant!" Fabrizio said, stunned.

"I was only kiddin' now, I…"

"Tommy…you're going to have to." Jack said sternly.

"Now why would that be?"

"Firstly, you're the only one that Cal would least recognise. He'd know me… and Fabri has a strong accent…"

"So do I!" Tommy said his Irish accent thick and strong.

"Yeah, but I bet you could turn it off, mm?"

"I suppose…" Tommy said in his most posh voice.

"Secondly, do it for Rose"

"Ya won me over alright"

"Tommy, just stall" Jack called after him. With that Tommy walked over to the vicar.

"Bless me father for I have sinned" Tommy whispered looking to the sky.

"Excuse me, are you here for the Dewitt Bukater-Hockley wedding?" he continued.

"Why yes" replied the frail old vicar.

Tommy then took the vicar's collar from him, lifted him up and left him outside the locked mansion gates.

"Sorry" he apologised.

Coolly Tommy went to the door, put the collar on and rang the bell. Lovejoy answered and spied the collar.

"You are the vicar?" he said wearily.

"Why yes I am, may I come in?" Tommy said, his voice transformed into an 'uppercrust' English man's, his face emotionless. Jack and Fabrizio just gawped, looking at each other in the not too distant bushes.

"He is not a bad actor no?" Fabrizio commented to Jack.

"Of course, come in" Lovejoy gestured. Jack and Fabrizio slipped in after Tommy and hid whilst Lovejoy led 'the vicar' into the main hall.

"We need to find Junior and Rose" Jack whispered to Fabrizio. They then ventured up the stairs in search of them.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is my Son?" Rose suddenly snapped a the maid.

"Miss, he's with the nanny, just down the hall, not to worry" she meekly replied. The door then unlocked. Rose half expecting it to be Jack, got up. Even though he probably hated her now she still had hope he would save her.

"They are ready for you" another maid said, Lovejoy then came in and escorted her out of the room and down toward the staircase. A creaking noise made Rose jump, she turned around and saw a figure running across the corridor. She could have sworn it was Jack, her thought process was interrupted by an impatient Lovejoy pulling her toward the stairs.

_Simultaneously…_

Jack and Fabrizio were now in the heart of the house, a labyrinth of corridors led their way. It seemed, to Jack, impossible to know where he was going until a cry caught his attention. Jack ran, not knowing where he was going until he came to a door. Jack felt his way over the door and then with a burst of energy. BASH. The door was flat on the floor. There stood a frightened maid holding a distraught Junior.

"That's my boy! Give him to me, now!" an upset and slightly out of breath Jack ordered.

"I was only carrying out orders sir, begging you pardon" a shaking maid said whilst handing Junior over.

"Oh, Junior" Jack held his son close. Junior stopped crying and held onto his father tightly with his little hands, his head rested against Jack's shoulder. Jack then ran out of the room. He left Fabrizio looking embarrassed in front of a scared maid. Fabrizio just smiled and after an awkward moment of silence, ran after Jack.

Rose had now reached the staircase where at the bottom a man in a suit stood. Her mind cast itself back to a similar scenario where her beloved Jack was waiting to escort her to dinner. Her eyes welled up as she slowly walked toward a sinister looking Cal. He kissed her hand, just as Jack had done, and then took her to the main hall. Jack however was running to find a way out of the labyrinth of corridors -finding it somewhat difficult to find his way around.

"I think it is this a way" Fabrizio pointed. Jack followed, any guess was as good as his, and he just hoped he would get to the wedding in time to save Rose.

Rose was now standing in a grand hall, where a vicar stood and her mother beside him. She got to the vicar and a moment of confusion flashed over her face. Tommy was standing in front of her? He winked and the penny then dropped, Jack was on his way.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered her today… in the sight of god… to join this man…and… this woman in holy… matrimony…" Tommy said very slowly in his newly acquired accent. Jack and Fabrizio had now reached the top of the staircase.

"Is there any reason…why these two… shall not be wed, if so… speak now… or forever hold your peace" Tommy continued. Rose held her breath for a moment

"Come on Jack" she whispered to herself as Jack was running down the stairs. Cal then became impatient, "hurry up damn it or skip to the 'I dos'. Cal took Rose by the hands. Rose looked helplessly at Tommy. He had no choice but to proceed.

"I Rose Dewitt Bukater, take you Caledon Hockley…to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love…and to cherish until death do us part" she forced herself to say, the words burning in her mouth.

"I Caledon Hockley, take you Rose to be my lawful wedded wife" Cal said trying to speed things up.

"Do you…" Tommy continued but was interrupted.

"Cut the crap, I do" Cal sneered.

"I …I…" Rose said trying to stall looking back and forth to the door. Cal then grabbed Rose and kissed her, his lips clasped onto Rose's, her face contorted in pain. The doors flew open as Jack entered with Junior and Fabrizio.

"Get your hands of my wife!"

She then broke away from Cal's clutches.

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

"Jack"

"I'm sorry" she kissed him. "I'm so Sorry" Rose kissed Jack again "How did you know I didn't want to.."

"Tommy and Fabri told me, but I then realised…I already knew" he kissed her and they then shared a hug with Junior. Rose's mother glared at them ,Cal started clapping.

"Isn't this a touching moment?" Cal shouted. They all then looked up, Jack handed Junior to Rose and moved toward Cal. Halfway between Cal and Rose, Jack froze.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Dawson" Cal laughed as he lifted his gun toward Rose and Junior, with a crazed smile. Ruth, Fabrizio, Tommy and Lovejoy stood unsure what to do.

"You see if I can't have her…nobody will" Cal shot a bullet. Rose screamed, covering Junior and closing her eyes. Silence fell in the hall.


	12. Why How?

Translation-_…my best friend_

**CHAPTER 12**

Rose opened her eyes shaking, Junior was crying, Jack lay motionless on the floor.

"BASTARDO" Fabrizio shouted at Cal, not knowing what else he could say. Rose handed Junior over to Fabrizio and ran to Jack. It was as if she had been shot herself, Rose breath was short and bated, as she knelt next to Jack. Rose held his head in her arms. She pulled him up so his shoulders rested on her knees crying in pain. Rose held him rocking back and forth. Jack lifted his hand struggling with what little strength he had and clung tightly onto Rose's hand.

"Jack, wake up, don't let go, don't leave me, no, please...I can't go on without you, I…I love you so much" Rose cried, tears steaming down her cheeks onto Jack's pale face, the light and life from his eyes fading as his lids closed.

"I love you…Rose" Jack whispered. His hand went limp.

"No…no…NO!" her voice was rising as she grabbed the necklace that was closing in around her neck, tighter and tighter and then ripped it of whilst still clinging onto Jack's hand. Everyone stood in shock as she wept. Her shaking hand now smoothing over Jack's face she kissed him on the forehead. Fabrizio's face crumbled muttering in Italian "Mama mia…mio amico migliore" whilst holding a crying Junior in his arms.

Tommy simply lowered his head.

"You unimaginable bastard" she screamed at Cal.

"You would have never wept for me Rose…" Cal said shakily "…Would you? I only wanted you to love me, even when we were engaged I felt you never loved me…just a cold face was all I saw. I just wanted what was best for you…I just thought that was me…you denied me! But within three days you were all over him like a…I mean how could you be happy with him?"

"Don't make out that you are the victim Cal! And by the way I was happy…much more than you will ever know. He made me feel loved Cal, he made me come alive. With you I was going to kill myself…yes… Remember that day on Titanic? When I slipped whilst looking at the propellers, well I was actually hanging off the back of the ship, about to jump because I hated YOU…" she looked to Cal "and YOU…" she looked at her mother "I felt there was no way out…when Jack came and talked me out of it. I slipped on the railings and he pulled me over. He saved my life! Not only did he do that, he showed me how to really live and how to give and receive love. Within only a few days of meeting him I was in love, I would have done anything for him. As he would for me!" she looked to Jack's motionless face, tears were flooding out of her eyes "That's why I denied you what you wanted…he did not ask anything of me! I chose to give myself to him! He saved me from my mother forcing me into a marriage with you…a loveless marriage. I only said yes to you because of the debts father left behind! Jack told me to do something for myself, so I did. I went away from you, mother and ran away with Jack…he was the best thing that ever happened to me…" she looked at Jack gripping tighter onto his hand "and you killed him, this sick little game all because you were jealous of the one good thing in my life and you then KILLED HIM!" she yelled, tears still falling.

"Rose, I am sorry…I never…I wish. I wish I could have been your Jack…" Cal held the gun to his head; his eyes brimmed with tears and released the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the hall. Lovejoy ran away leaving Ruth unable to comprehend what had just happened. She just looked at Cal, his lifeless body in a pool of blood. But Rose didn't care.

"Are you satisfied mother! My Jack is….gone…and your money is gone" Rose shouted. Ruth stood, silenced. Rose glared into her eyes. No sound entered the room for a moment, this moment lingered and lingered with was complete silence.

That was until a growing pressure built on Rose's hand followed by a sudden gasp for breath. Rose looked down to Jack, his eyes opened slowly.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily? Did ya?" Jack whispered hoarsely. Rose stared at him for a moment, not believing Jack was speaking to her. Tommy, Fabrizio and Ruth gazed in amazement.

"Jack? ... Jack!" she kissed him repeatedly holding his head in her hands, then paused stroking her right hand, once again shakily, through his golden locks "Oh god…I thought I'd lost you" she gazed tearfully into his shining green eyes, those eyes that were once again glowing with life.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…I …I…" Rose held him tighter and kissed him again and again. Jack tried to move his arm to hug Rose but instead hung onto it with his other, blood seeping onto his shirt. He winced in pain.

Tommy ran to the hallway and found a phone, called an ambulance to pick Jack up.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you just said?"

"Of course…I love you Jack" Rose said tearfully.

"Rose, I love you" he said, a tears falling down his cheeks. She smiled back, thinking she would have never been able to hear his voice again or say those words to him again. A familiar giggle came from what seemed to be Fabrizio, they both looked at him.

"Don't look at a me!" he explained, tears of joy in his eyes.

Crawling toward Jack and Rose was Junior, he sat watching them for a moment his hand over his mouth, giggling. Jack and Rose looked at him for a moment.

"Dada" he said pointing at Jack.

"His first word" Rose said astonished.

"Come here kid" Jack gestured with his head. Junior complied and sat next to Jack, and gazed into his green eyes. Jack looked back fondly into what seemed a mirror of his own piercing green eyes as Junior leant over and kissed Jack on the head, Rose picked him up and held him close. Ruth looked on. She then came up closer to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose, I was only trying to do what was best for you…I can see now you had that all along"

Rose looked at her mother in disgust.

"So now you see. Why did you go through this whole ordeal to get me to marry Cal? I hate you"

Ruth stood, once again in silence. Rose then turned her attention back to Jack, holding him close.

A group of doctors and nurses then came in; some went to Cal, the others to Jack. They lifted him onto a stretcher and took him to the hospital with Rose, Junior, Fabrizio and Tommy. Ruth stood motionless in the hall, now realising what she had done, she had pushed Rose so hard into a marriage with Cal that she had moved away from her and to Jack.

"Rose would have chosen a third class...boy over me" she whispered "And for that, I can never forgive myself"

With tears in her eyes she ran to the gun that was in Cal's lifeless hands, grabbed it and held it to her head. Life was not worth living, Rose had gone…she had no money…she would rather die than be reduced to a seamstress. The only option she had left, she thought whilst looking at the gun.

"Goodbye, Rose" she whispered. The nurses tending to Cal tried to stop her but it was too late. Ruth was on the floor, dead. Hatred and greed had left her face, no emotion just Ruth, alone and cold with nobody who cared or even noticed.


	13. Back to the beginning

**CHAPTER 13**

It had been one year since the nightmare of Cal reappearing. Jack was home alive and well - this was all that mattered to Rose. She had put the ordeal behind her as had Jack and they knew that they could live their lives in safety without the worry of Cal or Ruth turning up again. Fabrizio and Tommy returned to New York and said they would be back soon, at the end of the summer. Junior had started walking now and life was how it was meant to be - perfect.

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining. Jack, Rose and Junior were sat on the beach outside their home. The waves rolled in onto the white sands, an almost two year old Junior had busied himself making a sandcastle, of sorts, as Jack and Rose watched him laughing to themselves. Rose then turned to Jack.

"So…Mr Dawson, how are you this fine day?" she said playfully to Jack.

"Well Mrs Dawson I am splendid, thank you. That is except for one thing…"

"What's that?" Rose smiled. Jack then put his arm around Rose and gave her a kiss. She giggled.

"What?" Jack said looking confused. Rose simply pointed behind him. There stood Junior, with a bucket of sand in his hands, his smile wide across his face.

"Oh no…I know what you're thinking…don't even go there" Jack said to him waving his finger. Junior then tipped the sand over Jack's head.

"Ahh…That's it someone's gonna get it" Jack teased, brushing the sand out of his hair. Junior giggled and then ran away, Jack followed him to the water scooped him up with his hands and spun him around. Rose watched them happily. Junior looked exactly like Jack now, his hair the same golden brown, his eyes that same piercing green. She laughed as Jack chased a speeding Junior up the beach toward her. Not long after a tired looking Jack came closely behind. Junior sat in Rose's arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jack collapsed next to her.

"Look what your doing to poor daddy, hey?" Rose said gesturing to a collapsed Jack next to her.

"Sorry, Daddy" Junior replied sweetly whilst giving Jack a kiss on the forehead. Jack smiled up to him and Rose then sent a giggling Junior on his way, back to the sandcastle. She laid down next to Jack.

"Jack" Rose whispered.

"Hmm" he replied keeping a close eye on Junior as he filled another bucket of sand.

"What would you say if…" Rose paused. Jack turned over and looked at Rose deep in the eyes.

"What would I say if what?" He now had her by the hand as Rose twirled a piece of his hair.

"If… we were having…."

"Having…? " Jack said now looking intently at Rose.

"… a little girl" Rose continued. She then nervously bit her lip as Jack paused for a moment. She watched eagerly as his eyes flickered over to Junior and then back at Rose.

"Jack?"

"I would say…" Jack paused again looking and Rose with a serious look on his face. Rose waited nerves building up inside her to see what he was going to say. Jack pulled her hand forward, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Rose fell onto Jack, losing her footing in the smooth sand and he rolled her over him. Jack then smiled at Rose who snuggled closer to him while he put his arms around her.

"You're happy then?" she smiled.

"Ecstatic" Jack said returning her smile with a grin "You know that I love you, don't you Rose? Even though I don't have all that much to offer you..." Jack asked.

"Of course I do…why?"

"Just wondering" he smiled to himself.

"No tell me why?" Rose asked curiously with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well it's just nice to know, ya know?" Jack was keeping something back and Rose had caught on.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well…what if I'd told you that I got us tickets on the grandest ship in the world to Europe for a month, starting on our anniversary?"

"How?…what?…which?" Rose was lost for words.

"Let's just say a certain necklace has been sold…and…a person came up to me the other day with a proposition…a person who wanted another person to draw them some portraits for a lot more than 10 cents a piece and a job for said person which pays a substantial amount a year…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Jack…" Rose sighed happily.

"Oh and that ship just happens to be…" Jack produced 3 tickets out of his pocket "Titanic" Jack said looking quite pleased with himself. Rose gave Jack a kiss and looked at the White Star Line tickets- 1st class.

"But who gave you the job?"

"You may remember a woman by the name of…Molly Brown"

Rose smiled at Jack and squeezed him tight. Junior came and sat next to Jack and they all watched the sun set. Jack and Rose looked to each other and kissed, Junior giggled. As their lips parted they thought about the next journey they were going to take, their new adventure…back to the place they had met…the place that had brought them together despite all the odds and obstacles in their way…the one place that changed their lives forever…_the R.M.S Titanic_…


End file.
